fidgeting
by Trufreak89
Summary: Gobbler’s end smelt like any other forest; Trees, dirt and wet grass. The last time Naomi had been in a forest she’d woken up with twigs in her hair, mud on her knees and Emily cuddled in to her side. Emily/Naomi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fidgeting

**Summary: **_Gobbler's end smelt like any other forest; Trees, dirt and wet grass. The last time Naomi had been in a forest she'd woken up with twigs in her hair, mud on her knees and Emily cuddled in to her side. _

**Rating: **15 (UK) 

**A/N: **Spoilers for series 3 up to episode 8 "Effy".

Gobbler's end smelt like any other forest; Trees, dirt and wet grass. The last time Naomi had been in a forest she'd woken up with twigs in her hair, mud on her knees and Emily cuddled in to her side. Having Emily's arm or thigh 'accidentally' brushing against her every time she moved was driving her nuts. They were both sitting crossed legged in front of the campfire JJ had built and Emily seemed to be fidgeting every five seconds.

"Could you stay still for two seconds?" Naomi snapped as Emily reached over for the bottle of vodka. Realising it was sitting between her legs Naomi froze as Emily's hand brushed against her crotch. Biting her lip she tried not to think about the last time the redhead's fingers had been so close to her. Or her tongue…

"Naomi? Emily looked as though she'd been talking to her. She held the bottle out in front of her expectantly. Taking it she took a large gulp then handed it back. Emily took another long drink before returning the bottle to its original resting place. Between Naomi's legs.  
"Oi."

Emily grinned as Naomi scowled at her. The night was turning cold and the others were no where to be seen. Even JJ had slipped off in to one of the tents almost an hour ago. She drank what was left of the cheap drink before tossing the bottle aside and wrapping her arms around herself and staring at the fire. Most of her body was cold, except for the thigh resting against Emily's leg. That part of her felt as though it had caught fire. "Do you want my hoody?" Emily's voice was closer than she expected. She'd leant in close to be heard over the crackling of the fire.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You've got goosebumps." Emily fingers traced over the pimpled skin of Naomi's forearm. A tremor ran down her spine at the contact. She wasn't entirely sure whether the goosebumps were from the cold or if it was the memories of her last trip to the woods with the curious girl sitting beside her. "Here." She pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulders, her hands lingering for just a second longer than was necessary.

"You'll get cold." Naomi pointed out the flaw in the redhead's plan.

"Yeah I guess…maybe we should go inside the tent then?" Apparently her plan wasn't so flawed after all. The usually timid younger twin could be quite devious when she wanted to.

"Yeah ok." There was no point in disagreeing, she was almost shaking with the cold after all. Keeping Emily's jacket wrapped around her she waited for the other girl to empty a carrier bag full of dirt over the fire (one of JJ's ideas on fire safety) before getting in to the tent behind them. Emily followed her in, brushing against her back as Naomi bent down to crawl in to her sleeping bag.

"You know we'd be warmer if we put the sleeping bags together…" Emily suggested. "JJ said." She added quickly, obviously worried about Naomi's reaction.

"Hurry up then." Naomi grumbled as she crawled back out of the sleeping bag. Surprised by her willingness Emily quickly unzipped both sleeping bags and then zipped them together to make a double sleeping bag.

Both girls quickly got inside and settled down in the makeshift bed. It was barely bigger than the size of a single bed and Naomi was all too painfully aware of how closely they were lying together. Emily's thigh was pressed firmly against Naomi's, no matter how much she wriggled about trying to find a little more space. "Now who's fidgeting?" Emily teased, apparently oblivious to the blonde's discomfort.

"I can't get comfy." The other girl snapped more harshly than she'd intended. The redhead let it slide. She was happy enough to have Naomi talking to her again. "I'm not used to wearing three layers of clothing to bed." The truth was Naomi wasn't used to wearing anything to bed.

"Me neither." Emily agreed. "I'm boiling now." She wriggled about a bit before finally pulling her t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the bottom of the tent. Her jeans quickly followed. Naomi did the same, pulling off Emily's jacket and then trying to get the buttons undone on her shirt. Her fingers were still cold and she struggled to free the first button.

"Here." Emily sat up, the sleeping bag falling around her waist, and began unfastening the shirt. Naomi's soft ivory skin felt cold to the touch as Emily's hands brushed against her shoulders. She helped her out of the shirt and tossed it aside with her own clothing.

"Fuck." Lying on her back Naomi grumbled as her fingers slipped against the button on her jeans. Emily rolled her eyes and leant over to help. Naomi instinctively pulled away, causing Emily to lose her balance. She lurched forward, putting her hands out to stop her fall. She ended up half over Naomi with a hand on either side of her head. Naomi lay quiet and still, pinned beneath Emily's warm body.

"Sorry." Emily's voice was too husky, her body too warm and too close. Naomi felt a burning sensation between her legs and realised where Emily's knee had landed. Emily seemed to notice to. Gingerly she moved her knee so that she was sitting on Naomi's legs and began undoing the buttons on her jeans.

"I'll take it from here." Naomi finally managed to choke out, breaking free from her daze.

Emily nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Rolling back on to her side she watched silently as Naomi pulled her jeans down and threw them. She rolled on to her side and closed her eyes to sleep. They soon snapped open as she felt Emily's warm breath on the back of her neck. Having her so close, with the smell of trees and dirt so close, it was impossible not to think about the night they'd slept together.

_Their clothing was frantically pulled off, tossed aside carelessly. Lips locked they tumbled back to the ground, the redhead pinning the other girl beneath her. Her lips and hands were everywhere, kissing, nipping and caressing every inch of Naomi__'s exposed body. The blonde shuddered as Emily turned her attention further south, her hot lips trailing soft kisses up the inside of her thigh. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Emily reached the place she wanted to be._

"Are you warm enough?" The blonde was startled out of her daze as Emily's breath was suddenly tickling her ear. Naomi was still cold inside the sleeping bag, but the memory of her last sleepover with Emily was quickly warming her up.

"Bit." She mumbled, not knowing what Emily intended to do about it. Cautiously the redhead placed a hand on Naomi's thigh, the cold skin quickly warming. When she didn't object Emily closed the small distance between them, pressing herself against Naomi's back. She grinned as the blonde reached behind her and took hold of Emily's arm, draping it over her stomach and taking hold of her hand.

"'Night." Deciding to push her luck a little more Emily kissed the back of the blonde's neck. She couldn't help but smirk as Naomi let out a small moan. She'd been wound tighter than yo-yo ever since they'd slept together, and Emily seemed intent on making her uncoil. The redhead's hand snaked down her stomach, resting at the waistband of her underwear.

"Emily." Naomi's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Please." Neither girl was sure what she was pleading for, but Emily decided to press her luck that little bit more. Her hand slipped under the thin cotton material, causing Naomi to gasp.

"Please." Naomi whined again. "…don't stop." Emily was just about to reply when the zip of their tent began to move. Pulling away Naomi grabbed her shoe and held it up defensively. Moments later JJ's head popped through the gap.

"It's cold in my tent and I can hear animals outside…can I sleep in here?" Dropping her shoe Naomi sighed and lay back down.  
"Course." Emily smiled, patting the space beside her. As much as she wanted to be alone with the blonde she had a soft spot for JJ. Grinning he unzipped the tent all the way and scooted in with his sleeping bag wrapped around his waist. Rolling on to her side she pressed herself up against Naomi's back and quietly slid her hand up and down her leg.

"He'll be out like a light in ten minutes." She would know. The blonde sighed and took hold of Emily's hand, pulling it back over her side and resting it on her stomach. The red vixen deliberately stretched her fingers so that they slipped under the thin slip of material at her waist. Naomi hissed as the other girl's nails grazed against her sensitive skin. "Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I was trying to get on with other work and couldn't stop thinking about adding to this story. May add another couple of parts to it after this too. Also I forgot to add a disclaimer in the first part, it's been a very long time since I posted anything -_-;

**Disclaimer: **Skins and its characters don't belong to me…yadda yadda yadda.

"Ten minutes!" Naomi huffed, her warm breath tickling against Emily's ear an hour after JJ had entered their tent. JJ rolled over on to his back as though in response to the blonde. He'd been tossing and turning for the full hour, drifting in and out of consciousness every time either girl so much as flinched.

"He was out like a light last time!" Emily tried to defend herself but quickly realised she'd put her foot in it. The blonde turned to look over her shoulder, confusion etched deep on her face.

"Last time? How many times have you slept in a tent with JJ?" The blush that swept over the redhead seemed to answer her question. Something flashed across Naomi's face. Jealousy? Anger? Hurt? Emily couldn't tell. As quickly as it had appeared the rogue emotion disappeared. Naomi turned back around, her body pulling as far away from the other girl as it could. Of course in their makeshift double sleeping bag she didn't exactly move very far.

Emily closed the distance, her hand reaching out to stroke the blonde's flustered cheek. The other girl violently jerked away from her. "Don't." Was all she said as she clenched her eyes shut.

"It wasn't what you think-"  
"I don't care." It was a lie. Of course she cared. The redheaded vixen had unhinged her world in the space of a few months. Six months ago she would never have expected that she would spend the night with Emily Finch on a picnic blanket in the middle of the woods. She certainly hadn't expected to _want_ it to happen again either.

The other girl had a knack for messing with her head. From drug induced make out sessions on bouncy castles to romps in the woods, the other girl constantly had her on her feet. In an odd sort of way she'd became used to Emily's attention. To find out that she'd spent the night with JJ as well…

"I think you do care. You wouldn't be in a huff with me if you didn't." Emily was a little more forceful as she wrapped her arms around the other girl. Naomi's hands instantly tried to pull Emily's away, but the redhead's grip was tighter than she expected; it almost hurt. "It was a pity fuck ok? JJ was having a rough time." A pity fuck? That was so very Emily Finch. Always worried about everyone else's needs rather than her own. Someone else always came first; Katie, JJ…

"Maybe I'm having a rough time." Naomi's words were hissed through gritted teeth as she continued to try and prise Emily's hands away from her. She understood the other girl's twisted logic in trying to help JJ. She wasn't angry she'd slept with him; she was angry at how jealous she felt at finding out about it.

"I want to help you." She couldn't. Not when she was the problem. Couldn't she see that? "Please let me?" Her words held more than one meaning as one of her hands slipped down to Naomi's waist.

JJ muttered something in his sleep and rolled over again just as Naomi gasped. Emily's hands were smooth and cold, they felt like marble against her sensitive flesh. "Emily-"

"Ems!"

"Fuck." both girls seemed to mutter in unison as their tent opened again and Katie's head appeared. She sneered at the sight of the two sleeping bags zipped together, but didn't seem to notice where Emily's hands were.

"Freddie was looking for JJ." She seemed pleased to find the boy in question had found his way in to her sister's tent. "Guess he's been in here." _And that dyke hasn't got you on your own. _Katie's smug grin seemed to say what she'd left out.

"Yeah, he's a pretty heavy sleeper though."

Emily tried not to grin herself at Naomi's deliberately devious response. The eldest twin ignored the blonde as though she weren't even there and instead said goodnight to her sister before disappearing back out of the tent; leaving the zip wide open. Rolling her eyes Emily unzipped the sleeping bag and leant over to shut it back over. She shuddered as the cold air hit her skin, raising goosebumps down the length of her back. She cursed the zip as it got stuck and she spent the next few minutes wrestling to set it free; rocking the entire tent in the process. Getting back in to the sleeping bag she zipped it shut and turned back over to face Naomi.

The blonde's eyes were shut and her breathing was slow and rhythmic. Unlike JJ she _had _fallen asleep almost instantly. Grumbling she kicked at the sleeping bag, catching JJ's leg by accident, and pulled it up to her neck, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

The youngest twin had been dozing in and out for half an hour when she felt something warm pushed up against her back. Eugh JJ. She opened her eyes and found she'd turned in her sleep so that she was facing the unconscious teenage boy. Which of course meant it was the blonde cuddled in to her back. Smiling she let her body relax again and she tried to get back to sleep. Her eyes quickly shot open as she felt the other girl's arm snake over her side and settle on her stomach. Naomi's hand was uncomfortably far down, and an involuntary heat was spreading through her body from between her legs. She couldn't remember Naomi fidgeting much while asleep. Although she had only slept beside the blonde a handful of times.

Emily held in a gasp as the blonde's fingers flexed, brushing against her underwear. Biting her lip she tried to lie still as she felt Naomi's fingers moving in lazy circles. _Shit_. Was she really still asleep?

"Emily?" _Great_. JJ was awake. "Are you alright?" He whispered, obviously trying not to wake the other girl in the tent. The redhead nodded, not trusting her voice. Naomi's fingers hadn't stopped. They snaked under the thin cloth that covered her and brushed against smooth soft skin. Thank god she'd shaved that morning.

"You don't look alright." She doubted JJ would look his best if the girl of his dreams had her hands down his pants while an annoyingly observant friend tried to hold a conversation with him.

"I'm fine JJ." She whispered back, still unsure of whether Naomi was asleep or not. "Go back to sleep."

"Ok." He was snoring less than a minute later.

Emily tried to stop herself hyperventilating as Naomi continued with her ministrations. Had JJ not been lying beside her she wouldn't have thought twice about turning over and making sure the blonde woke up to finish what she was starting. As it was she had no choice but to lie in silence, enduring the blonde's teasing touch. A moan escaped her lips as the other girl's hand brushed against one of her more sensitive areas. "Night Ems." The blonde's hand left her underwear and settled back on her stomach.

Emily's eyes widened as she realised that the blonde beauty had been awake all along. Deliberately teasing her. "Don't you know it's rude to start something and not finish?" The redhead tried to keep her tone light and playful, but the tension she felt leaked in to her husky voice. Naomi's lips pressed against her neck for the briefest of moments before pulling away. The blonde grinned as she heard the other girl's impatient groan. She slapped Emily's hand away as it tried to manouver between her legs. "Not happening Finch."

Emily huffed as Naomi's hands kept her own pinned down in front of her. Oh it would definitely be happening. As soon as her hands were free she'd show Naomi Campbell _exactly_ what she thought of her teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far, I've been writing for a long time but this is my first Skins fic so I'm glad it seems to be in character etc (Except for a last name which I seemed to confuse with a band). Also the story doesn't exactly follow episode 8, so doesn't include the business with Effy and Katie.

**Disclaimer: **Skins and its characters still don't belong to me...shame.

Emily had no idea how long it had taken Naomi to fall asleep, all she knew was that every time she'd attempted to wriggle out of the blonde's grip she'd found it useless. Eventually the other girl had dropped off, her hands going limp around Emily's wrists. Grinning slyly the red head freed her hands and glanced over at JJ before rolling over to face Naomi. Both teenagers were sound asleep. Emily stifled a yawn herself. It had certainly been a long night.

Running her fingers gently over the other girl's cheek she was almost tempted to lie back down, cuddle in to her and just let Naomi sleep. _Almost._

Leaning over she kissed the other girl's cheek, trying to gently wake her. The last thing she wanted was to scare her and have her wake up JJ. "Naomi." She whispered in the other girl's ear. "hey, Naomi-"

"Mmm." The blonde groaned as Emily's lips trailed a path from her collar bone to her ear. "Knock it off." She huffed, trying to pull the sleeping bag up over her head. The red head grinned, continuing with her teasing. She nipped at Naomi's neck, her hand snaking down the length of her stomach. Naomi slapped her hand away before she could get it any lower.

"Fuck, Emily!" She mumbled, obviously less than impressed at being woken up.

"Sounds good." Emily grinned, this time a little more forceful with her hand.

The blonde whimpered as Emily's hand slipped beneath her underwear, her fingers brushing against the inside of her thigh. Trailing her fingers around in slow teasing circles she moved her hand further down, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other girl as one of her fingers brushed against a rather sensitive area. "I've been waiting all night for-" Emily's words were drowned out as JJ's watch began screaming. His eyes opened almost instantaneously. "Morning." He chirped as he found Emily and Naomi both awake. "Six-oh-three to be exact."

Naomi almost growled in frustration as Emily quickly snatched her hand away. She didn't look too upset though. "We're still really tired JJ, do you mind going back to your tent? Just I'm a really light sleeper...I've been up all night."

"Of course." The hapless teenager was only too eager to do as Emily asked. "I should start cleaning the campsite anyway...we can't leave anything that we brought, or take anything we didn't." He sounded like an advert for the National Trust but Emily nodded, agreeing with his advice. She sighed in relief as JJ rolled up his sleeping bag and promptly left the tent.

"Thank fuck for that." Emily grinned as they were finally left on their own. She lay back down, wrapping her arms around the other girl, pulling her in tight. She tentatively kissed the still sleepy blonde, cautious in case they were going to be disturbed again. Caution was thrown to the wind as Naomi began to respond. She kissed back, hungrily claiming the other girl's lips. What little clothing they were still wearing disappeared in a desperate flurry of hands.

Emily's hands carried on after the blonde's clothes were gone, trailing up and down her body, taking in every soft inch of skin. Her mouth replaced her hands as she reached Naomi's breasts. The blonde gasped as the other girl scraped her teeth against her more than sensitive nipples. Emily's tongue darted out, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Grinning she trailed teasing kisses down her stomach, occasionally nipping at the soft flesh beneath her lips. Reaching her hip she bit down a little too hard, causing the writhing girl beneath her to yelp and leaving an angry red mark on milky white flesh.

"Em!" She growled, her fingers tangling in red locks and yanking her head back up. She soon lost her frown as the redhead leant in for another kiss. "Fucker." She grumbled, but eagerly kissed her back none the less. While the other girl was distracted Emily let her hand slip between the two of them. It snaked down Naomi's stomach, brushing lightly over the forming bruise on her hip before dipping lower. The kiss broke as Naomi gasped, her arms locked around Emily's neck she pulled the girl in tighter against her, gasping again at the sensation of the redhead's fingers buried deep inside of her. Her grip became painfully tight as Emily began moving her hand. The harder and faster the redhead moved the deeper Naomi's fingers dug in to the flesh at the back of her neck. Emily ignored the pain, the sound of Naomi's labored breaths and soft moans spurring her on.

"Fuck." Emily finally gave up and pulled the other girl's hands away as she felt blood trailing down her neck. A sly grin spread over Naomi's lips before she sat up and ran her tongue over the scratch marks she'd made. Emily shuddered as the sensation seemed to run through her whole body, settling between her legs. Naomi's fingers snaked between the other girl's legs, her intentions obvious.

"Uh uh." Emily slapped her hand away, and pushed the blonde on to her back. "I'm not finished yet." Pulling the sleeping bag over her head she smirked before disappearing under the cover.

"Ems!"

"Fuck me!" Emily growled before reappearing; just in time as Katie's head popped in to the tent.

"Panda's freaking out 'cos Thomas went home...apparently she shagged Cook, so Thomas fucked off and Effy is raging...so get your shit we're going home." And with that she popped back out, screeching Freddie's name. Typical Katie. She waffled on about mindless gossip while failing to notice her flushed and naked sister hiding behind an equally naked Naomi.

"Jesus Christ, even in the fucking woods I can't get any privacy from her!" The youngest twin huffed as she groped around the sleeping bag for her underwear. Naomi quietly gathered her clothing, reverting back to her usual introvert self.

The car on the ride home felt cramped and stuffy, even without Thomas in it. Naomi sat in the front directing Effy, while Freddie, Katie and Pandora sat in the back. This left Emily and JJ sitting in the boot playing cards. Naomi had pretty much blanked Emily since they were interrupted, eagerly offering to read the map when Katie declared she wanted to sit in the back with Freddie.

JJ was the first to be dropped off, leaving the youngest twin sitting silently on her own. Next was Pandora. Effy didn't even wait for her to reach the drive before she sped off. Katie got out at Freddie's leaving just Emily, Naomi and Effy in the car. Effy's phone began buzzing as they reached the top of Naomi's street, breaking the silence that had settled since the others had left. "Emily, my mum's shopping, she wants me to go pick her up." Effy read the text once she'd stopped outside Naomi's. "I can drop you off after...or I can pick you up from Naomi's in an hour?" She smiled that _oh so innocent_ Effy smile as she gave Emily an ultimatum. Naomi made it for her. Grabbing hold of her bag she got out and popped the boot to let Emily out. With a quick goodbye to Effy the two girls silently made their way in to the blonde's house. Dropping her bag at the front door Naomi called out to her mother. When she got no reply she took hold of Emily's hand and pulled her upstairs.

***

Two hours later Effy checked her phone . Emily still hadn't got in touch with her. "You look happy with yourself." She gave her mother one of her trademark smiles.

"I am."

She had a feeling both Emily and Naomi would be more than happy with her.


End file.
